


Sacrifice

by cosmic_llin



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Character Study, Dark, Gen, Podfic Available, Prayer, Religions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winn Adami knows that what she is doing is the will of the Prophets.</p><p>Written for the Story Dice Drabblefest at Where No Woman. Spoilers for In the Hands of the Prophets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

Vedek Bareil was a wonderful person. And that was why it was difficult. But it had never been in Winn Adami's nature to shy away from what was difficult.

He didn't deserve to die, of course he didn't. But this wasn't about him.

'Help me to be strong,' she said, as she knelt at the shrine in her quarters. 'I know that you have a plan for Bajor. I know that I must do my part, I must keep my resolve.'

If Bareil became Kai, he would succumb to the Federation, let them draw Bajor into their wars and problems. Bareil couldn't understand that Bajor needed to stand apart, to be independent. Bareil was too happy to compromise, to make friends. He would let the Federation unbelievers walk all over Bajor, just as the Cardassians had, until there was nothing left of what had once been a proud people.

If Adami became Kai, Bajor could be proud again. She would give her life to rebuilding the Bajor she had once known. And Bareil would give his.

Her heart ached, but she knew the Prophets would take care of him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784026) by [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya)




End file.
